vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulgrim
|-|Loyalist= |-|Daemon Primarch= Summary Fulgrim, also known in the time before the Horus Heresy as The Phoenician, is the Primarch of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion. He possessed silvery-white hair and was quite vainglorious, as his entire life was dedicated to the pursuit of perfection in all things; physical, mental and spiritual. Today, Fulgrim is a four-armed, serpentine Daemon Prince of Slaanesh who is believed to reside on a Daemon World somewhere within the Eye of Terror. Unknown to almost everyone, including his own remaining Chaos Space Marines, Fulgrim expressed remorse, repenting his corruption by the Ruinous Powers during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V during the opening days of the Horus Heresy nearly ten millennia ago. A Greater Daemon of Slaanesh took advantage of this weakness to possess his body for a time, but Fulgrim used his spiritual imprisonment to further explore the power of Chaos and eventually turned the tables on the daemon and forced it into imprisonment to regain control of his body. Fulgrim emerged from that experience even more committed to the pursuit of the path of sensation offered by Slaanesh and Chaos, and after the Horus Heresy he was rewarded for his devotion with ascension as a Daemon Prince of the God of Pleasure. His current exact location remains unknown to the Imperium and the majority of the Chaos Space Marines of the Emperor's Children Legion who still wander the galaxy in pursuit of their own pleasure and ascension. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Fulgrim, the Phoenician, the Illuminator, the Prefector of Chemos Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old, irrelevant in the Warp Classification: Primarch of the Emperor's Children Space Marines, Daemon Prince of Slaanesh Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human. Was also noted to be perhaps the best duelist among his brothers), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Fulgrim is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter. Volkite weapons can cause targets to combust inside their armor), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Poison Manipulation (Via the Anathame), Power Nullification (Of regeneration, thanks to the Anathame), Heat Manipulation (Via Fireblade), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) |-|Daemon Primarch=Previous abilties on a massively higher level, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9), Possession (Even Lesser Daemons can reach beyond the veil and possess mortals), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping |-|In the Warp=All previous abilities but enhanced to an extreme degree, Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Extrasensory Perception (Ca perceive a variety of happening in the Materium, such as the resurrection of his brother Roboute) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Battled with and eventually killed Ferrus Manus and perfect clones of him on numerous occassions) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn and Ahzek Ahriman. Effortlessly destroyed Roboute Guilliman during their confrontation. Should be greater in power than beings such as Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence. Should be comparable, if not superior to, Madail) | At least Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Daemon Primarch Magnus, albeit somewhat weaker) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | At least Subsonic movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time, space, or distance) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to Angron]) | At least Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Engaged in a lengthy duel with Ferrus Manus) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Was completely unfazed by Roboute Guilliman) | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters melee range, kilometers with ranged attacks | Several meters melee range, planetary with daemonic aura, possibly higher (Scaling from daemons that can grow to the size of, or warp, entire solar systems) | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *'Blade of Laer:' A powerful Daemonblade discovered by Fulgrim on the xenos-controlled world Laeran. The blade held the essence of a malign Keeper of Secrets, Slaanesh's greater daemons, who eventually possessed Fulgrim's body, imprisoning the Primarch's soul in a portrait of himself. However, during his imprisonment, Fulgrim learned the mysterious ways of the Warp, and eventually forced the daemon from his body, trapping it in the same fate it had attempted to force on him. Though no longer possessed, the sword still contained immense power. Fulgrim later gifted it to his trusted Praetor, Lucius. *'The Anathame:' This mysterious blade was gifted to Fulgrim by Warmaster Horus during the events of the Heresy. Due to being blessed by Nurgle himself, the blade possesses a unique and incredibly lethal property. If the wielder of blade speaks the name of their target, the Anathame will become fatal to that target, conjuring supernatural poisons specifically designed for them. These toxins are able to completely nullify the target's regenerative properties, override the immune system of beings normally completely immune to poison and disease, and render all medical means used on them, no matter how scientifically advanced, completely useless. Even a single wound from the weapon can result in a startlingly quick death. The only way to stop the process and undo the effects is for the one who inflicted the wound to willingly do so, or to overpower the Chaotic influence. Fulgrim used this blade to ascend to daemonhood. *'Fireblade:' Crafted by Ferrus Manus as the "perfect weapon", Fulgrim in turn built and gave Ferrus the hammer Forgebreaker. A Power Sword capable of generating immense heat, this finely crafted weapon was largely replaced when Fulgrim discovered the Blade of Laeran. *'Firebrand:' Fulgrim will often switch between a wide variety of firearms and ranged weaponry depending on his mood. Firebrand happened to be one of the most common. A master-crafted Volkite Charger, the weapon fires precise, concentrated shots of thermal energy which can punch through even the hardiest of armour and have a devastating deflagration effect on those unfortunate enough to be hit. *'The Gilded Panoply:' Even in battle, Fulgrim strived to be the image of perfection. He wore a suit of master-crafted Artificer Power Armour covered in gorgeous gold and purple ornamentation and heraldry. Though the armour seems to have been destroyed immediately prior to his ascension to daemonhood, he has created a similar armour over his new form. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Incredibly adept at combat tactics, exceptional at leading an assortment of superhuman warriors with intellect vastly above those of the average man. Any Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Masterful swordsman and combatant with skill few of even the most seasoned of fighters bear little chance of even attaining or equaling. Skilled technician, artisan, blacksmith, painter, sculptor and many more) | At least Extraordinary Genius, likely higher (Should possess the same intellect as before, though enhanced by the blessings of Slaanesh, along with countless more millennia of experience and a far vaster pool of knowledge) Weaknesses: Can sometimes allow his own vanity and pride to get the better of him | Same as before. Cannot manifest his full power outside of the Warp. If a being knows his true name, they can bind and control him. | None notable. Key: Heresy Era | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Gallery FerryPheenie.jpg|Fulgrim reacting violently at his brother Ferrus not accepting his offer of joining the Heresy FulgrimManus.jpg|Fulgrim fights against his brother, Ferrus Manus Fulgrim-apotheosis.jpg|Fulgrim ascends to daemonhood FulgrimDaemon.jpg|The Daemon Prince Fulgrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2